IDW Star Trek, Issue 24
(IDW ongoing) | number = 24 | miniseries = | minino = | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = | layouts = | penciller = Claudia Balboni | inker = Marina Castelvetro | finishes = | colorist = Arianna Florean (colors) Azzurra Florean and Valentina Cuomo (color assist) | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2260 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2260.115 | altcover = |}} "IDW Star Trek, Issue 24" was the unnamed twenty-fourth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published August 2013. Colors and lettering by Arianna Florean and Neil Uyetake of Stellar Labs. This comic was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as story consultant. Summary ;Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 2260.115 : I had the nightmare again. The one with the scales. The click of giant claws against cold floors. The hiss of an angry animal as it tries to kill me. Again. They don't teach you this at the academy. They tell you that you're going to see unimaginable things out there, but they don't tell you what it does to your dreams. The Enterprise arrives at Parthenon 559 having answered to a distress call from the settlement. Kirk, Sulu, Zahra, and Kai beam down to the planet and find out that the majority of the colonists are dead. They find a Starfleet officer named Henderson. Zahra finds other survivors. All the survivors are evacuated to the Enterprise. There are Gorn on the planet, and Henderson wants them dead. Kirk is wondering why there are Gorn on the planet. Kirk beams down with a landing party equipped with universal translators that can translate the Gorn language. Kirk and his landing party are attacked by the Gorn and captured. The Gorn on the planet reveal that they were rebels who came with the Gorn that invaded New Vulcan just to escape from them. The leader then reveals that they were attacked by the Human colonists, and that is why they killed most of them. Spock confirms this, having seen a video about the colonists attacking the Gorn. These Gorn are peaceful. Kirk decides that the planet belongs to the Gorn. Henderson is furious when he hears that the Gorn will be getting the planet. Kirk explains that he does want any more bloodshed from either side. He also admits that he does not know everything about commanding a starship. Kirk and Spock are worried that the former colonists might force the Federation to return to Parthenon. Kirk will not let that happen. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • Starships and vehicles : • unnamed shuttle Locations :base camp • Earth • the galaxy • Parthenon 559 San Francisco Races and cultures :Gorn • Human • Orion • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Starfleet Academy Science and technology :battlesuit • Helios Device • meter • quarantine • tricorder • volcano Ranks and titles :captain • lieutenant • miner Other references :boxing • bridge • colony • conn • distress call • dream • goldmine • jungle • moon • personal log • pon farr • sector • sickbay • sports • stardate • transporter bay • tree • week Chronology ;2259 : Gorn board Enterprise (Kirk's flashback/memory). ;2260 : Enterprise investigation of Parthenon 559. Appendices Background *The Story So Far segment does not cover the resolution to the After Darkness story (it appears to be a misprint). Related stories * }}: The game serves as a prequel to the comic. * : Kirk refers to the battle over San Francisco and Marcus. * : The Story So Far segment refers to Spock running off. * : This story is based on the episode in which the Gorn first appeared, Arena. * : This story also takes inspiration from The Devil in the Dark. Images chen.jpg Cover gallery file:IDW Star Trek, Issue 24.jpg|Regular Cover IDW ST, 24 A.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW ST, Issue 24 B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = After Darkness, Part 3 | after = The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1 }} External link * * Category:TOS comics